The present invention is directed to a system and method whereby contaminants may be selectively removed from skin. In particular, the present invention is directed to a system and method which uses particles having a degree of magnetism wherein the particles are constructed and arranged to remove particular contaminants, such as microbial contaminants and debris, further wherein the particles and the contaminants are then removed from the skin using articles containing magnets.
Humans have vast amounts of debris and microbes existing in their bodily fluids and on their skin. Many of the microbes are beneficial to the health and well-being of the individual. However, many of these microbes are contaminants which are not beneficial. Many of these non-beneficial microbes exist in body fluids which contact the skin, such as tears, perspiration, oils, nasal secretions, and bodily waste. The microbes may also exist in wounds. These microbes, along with debris contaminants, may irritate the skin causing a variety of skin problems such as rashes, breakouts, clogged pores, or discoloration of the skin or, with wounds, slow down the rate at which the wound will heal.
Many different products have been produced to help eliminate the problems associated with debris and the non-beneficial microbes. Different cleaning products are used which include detergents. These detergents effectively remove excess oils and fluids, thereby reducing the number of both beneficial and non-beneficial microbes. However, the non-beneficial microbes still exist on the skin, just in lower numbers. Additionally, if too much oil is removed from the skin, then dryness of the skin could result.
Other products have introduced microbiocides which are effective at killing all microbes on the skin. However, since these microbiocides eliminate beneficial microbes as well as non-beneficial microbes, these products destroy beneficial skin ecology and thus have a negative impact on skin health.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method of removing debris and non-beneficial microbes from skin without removing beneficial microbes to help reduce the skin problems associated with the non-beneficial microbes while maintaining skin health.
The present invention is directed to a system and method of removing microbial contaminants from skin. The system utilizes receptor materials which selectively bind to the microbe or microbes of interest. The receptor materials are placed on the surface of the skin wherein they attach to and bind the microbes. Then, the receptor material and bound microbes are removed from the skin. This allows non-beneficial microbes to be removed while beneficial microbes remain, thereby maintaining skin health or expediting the healing of wounds.
The system preferably includes the use of particles onto which the receptor materials are placed. These particles are designed to be placed on the skin wherein the receptor materials may bind to the desired microbes. Then, means are provided which remove the particles and the accompanying receptor material and microbes from the surface of the skin.
Preferably, the present invention utilizes particles which have a magnetic charge. Then, after these magnetic particles are used to remove the microbes, articles having magnets contained therein or thereon may be used to remove the magnetic particles from the skin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system which can selectively attach and remove desired microbes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which maintains skin health by removing non-beneficial microbes while permitting beneficial microbes to remain on the skin.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system which removes non-beneficial microbes while not drying or otherwise damaging the skin.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system which utilizes magnetic particles and magnets to aid in the selective removal of the non-beneficial microbes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of removing non-beneficial microbes from skin.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of removing non-beneficial microbes by utilizing particles which selectively bind to the non-beneficial microbes on the skin and, upon removal of the particles, carry off the non-beneficial microbes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of removing non-beneficial microbes by utilizing magnetic particles and magnets.
The present invention can also be used with a multitude of different personal care items such as diapers, tissues, feminine products, wipes, bandages, and cleansing materials.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments.